Unqueenlike
by kimchiroll
Summary: Star will do everything in order to get what she wants, so Marco knew that there was no use keeping what he did a secret to her, so he also knew that there is no point on being annoyed to Star when she talks about her demon ex-boyfriend, Starco is just platonic after all.
1. CHAPTER 1: Marco is annoyed

**Disclaimer:**

 **So this is a kind of a short story epilogue to the episode "Mr. Candle Cares". I just wanted to do it 'cuz SvtFoE will be on a short hiatus of 3 weeks and I can't seriously go on with my life without my weekly dose of this cartoon. This will be just a 2-3 chapter stories, probably will be done within a week since I have nothing else worthy doing in my life anyway.**

 **Also! I NEED YOUR HELP! Could you please recommend me an episode plus the scenario where in I can get inspiration for the next short story, I'm planning to do this thing through out the hiatus until the show comes back, the one with the most requests until the end of this story will be the one I am doing so go ahead and tell me on the reviews, besides that I would love to know what you think of this story as well ^_^ Have fun reading :)**

I raised my wand and shouted the spell; "Tidal Wave Sea Foam Mermaid away!" Then a tidal wave of sea foam engulfed the whole aquarium and they were gone.

"The Warnicorn?" Marco asked.

"Uhhhhm" I contemplated… the warnicorn is just spell anyway, its not a real warnicorn and it will probably just poof anytime, why trouble. "Ehhh… it'll poof later"

"Okay, it's your room anyway" Marco shrugged, I watched the Warnicorn rampage all over the floor, when it flew to the window and I flinched thought on how much that would've hurt.

"Hey Marco… wha-…" When I turned to where Marco was he was already gone. "He left? So rude." I pouted.

"I'm over here!" Marco shouted from the lower floor of my tower, waving his arm as peeked.

"So? How did you ended up hanging out with Tom? Did he kidnapped you?" I shouted to him as I slid down the stairs.

Marco laughed awkwardly scratching the back of his head, he does that when he have done something embarrassing. "Y-yeah you could say that."

"What happened? Do tell! Do tell! Pleeeaaaase?" I jumped on my bed and sat crossed leg, like a kid ready to be told of a story.

"Aren't you going to change yourself back to normal? It doesn't exactly match your personality Star." Marco said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Later. I want story first! Soooo how did Tom kidnapped you?" I said as jumped on the bed.

Marco blushed all of a sudden, it must've been really embarrassing, that made me more curious than ever. "Come on Marco! What are besties for? We are best buddies right?" Then Marco blushed even redder, now this is weird.

"C-can't you c-change first? It's kind of distracting me."

"Whaaaat? Tom said I look good in this style!"

"Don't tell me you're trying to look good for Tom now?"

Okay, now that is just ridiculous. "That's not what I am saying! Marco what is wrong with you? A while ago you were just fine."

He was mad and about to say something but his expression changed and realized he must've been kind of stupid for reacting that way. Between the two of us, he is always the sensible one.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He apologized and stood up. "It's me who should probably change immediately, I kind of smell like…" He sniffed his red hoodie jacket. "Teenage angst and anger." He tried to joke and gave me a half smile.

He walked out of my room and when he was about to reach the door he turned to me again.

"You know what, Tom was actually right."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You look good, actually you look good just about in any style."

"Thanks Marco. That's so sweet."

Then he left my room.

I need to have a plan so that Marco will tell me what happened earlier that day.

 **"MARCO?!" IT WAS MY FATHER KNOCKING ON THE DOOR.**

"Yeah?" I opened the door.

"Your mom and I are going on a date night so we'll be late. Dinner is ready on the table."

"Oh okay okay. You two have a fun night then."

"Is Star okay? She seemed a bit down." My dad asked.

"She is?" I said a bit alarmed, looks like I was being too much a while ago.

"Are the two of you fighting again?" Dad asked suspiciously

"What? No… what makes you say that?" I said maybe a tad bit defensively. Too obvious Diaz, too obvious.

My dad just gave me a look where in he looks like he knew something that I am not telling. "Oh you two… you are just like your mom and I."

"You mean we look like a married couple? Dad that's weird!"

He just laughed at me and proceeded to leave. "You two are so cute. I'll head down now, your mom is waiting for me." I watched him as he left and headed down the stairs.

When he was gone, I looked across the hall, stared at Star's bedroom door, and felt bad for leaving a bad mood on her. I walked towards the door and knocked on it.

"Star?" I knocked again.

There was no answer.

"Star?" I tried again and this time I opened the door after knocking. "Star? You there?"

"…you were totally unfair! That's why I got really mad at that time!" It was Tom's voice. Did Tom came back? Is Star laughing?"

"That's when I realized that you really have some major anger issues." Star said, lightheartedly, like it wasn't some kind of problem. When she told me about that story, she was on the brim infuriated. Why does she seem happy now? Like it was some distant memory?

Tom just chuckled. "Yeah… it took me long after that before I realized that. It was right after you…" but she cut off by Star.

"…after I broke up with you… I know."

"Star?!" I shouted from where I was standing, and entered her room.

"Marco?" She stood up from the chair she was sitting on in front of the mirror phone, and there was still Tom on the mirror, looking annoyed as ever.

"Hey… you want to grab some dinner?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah okay sure… Uhhm… wait a second." Then she headed back on the mirror. "It was nice talking to you, I'm kind of hungry, and I need to eat."

"Sure. It was also nice talking with you again like this. You can call me anytime you want. Bye." Then their call ended.

Star approached me like it was nothing. "Let's go! I'm so hungry!" She bounced in front of me. Sometimes I don't understand this girl.

"You called Tom?" I blurted almost blaming her.

"What are you on about Marco Diaz? If I said yes, will you be mad again like earlier? You are so weird!" Then she left me and got out of her room.

Oh no. She asked Tom.

"Star! Wait up! Why did you called Tom! Star!"


	2. CHAPTER 2: Starco?

**Hiii enjoy reading ^_^**

Turns out I didn't need any elaborate plan in order to know how Marco ended up going to hell (aka: Tom's place). I just had to go and call Tom and ask him about it. It was hard at first, to think that it'd be kind of awkward since I was the one who broke up with him and he might take it the wrong way. After I changed back myself to my normal Star style, I grabbed the courage and called Tom.

Yeah sure, it was extremely uncomfortable and awkward the first few minutes of the call, but as we went along it was fine. The reason why Marco was kind of tortured by Tom was because Marco lied about us being recently becoming smooch buddies which Tom overheard inside the office of Mr. Candle and he got mad and dragged Marco to hell, and there Marco said that it was just a lie just to get him jealous and they Ping Pong to death.

I sat at the dining table, grinning as I hear Marco frantically shouting as he went down the stairs.

He sat across the table and held on to the table as he asked me. "Tell me Star, why did you call Tom?"

"Why should I tell you?" I countered.

"Because… uhm… uhhm…" I know what came first into his mind and he realized that it fired back to him.

"Saaaaay it!"

"…because we are besties." He said quite unenthusiastically.

"Okay… I asked Tom on why he kidnapped you."

"And what did he say?" He asked nervously.

"He told me that, you told Mr. Candles we are 'smooch buddies'." I quoted in the air as I said the term he used.

"Oh…" He said quietly, looking so embarrassed. I'm contemplating on whether I should laugh, because to be honest it's hilarious, but at the same time I hate seeing him this miserable.

Marco stood up and brushed off what we were talking about with a smile. "I should get the plates and utensils, you are hungry right? I'm very very hungry." Then he dashed off to the kitchen.

I followed him to the kitchen, the feeling was kind of awkward. Marco is my bestie come on, why am I all of a sudden awkward around him?

"Uhmm hey can you get the pitcher in the fridge?" He is still smiling awkwardly as he struggles to balance the things on his hands.

"Oh yeah yeah sure." I opened the fridge and got the pitcher of lemonade inside, while I can hear him preparing the table behind me.

I placed the pitcher on the table, as Marco was already done preparing the table, he also have opened the casserole in front of us. Looks like we are eating Tuna Casserole for tonight. I sat down on my seat quietly as I just watched Marco still standing.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"I have no idea… All I know is that we are both being weird."

"We are… is it because of the smooch buddies?"

"No, Marco it's because of you. You're making it weird."

"I… I know… I'm sorry Star." He sighed and sat on his chair, still across from me on the table.

 **STAR IS NOT LAUGHING NOR MAD AT ME.** I don't even know what her true reaction was. What I did is I panicked and thought of a way out to end my embarrassment by acting like we didn't talk about it. What am I even guilty about? I had an excuse why I said that to Mr. Candles!

"Okay… first off, I feel like I need to explain myself."

"Sure. I'm listening." She answered. "But just so you know, there is totally no need to, I completely understand."

"You do?" I asked and she nodded. "I'll explain anyway, this way I'll feel at ease."

"Suite yourself then."

"Okay, I first off, I was kind of mad at Mr. Candles for advising you that all you're ever going to be good for is to be queen, and me a head janitor, so when I saw him heading to the men's room I followed him and there I found him talking to Tom, and he said that he got confirmation that Starco is platonic…"

"Starco? What does that even mean?" she asked.

"I figured that's our names together… Star and Marco. Starco."

"Okay… go on." She said as she made sense to the term, as she does when she learns something new about earth."

"So, I wanted to confront Mr. Candles with this, so I headed into his office and said those words to him, knowing that Tom is there." I looked at her face, and there was no surprise whatsoever.

"See… I know that's what you are going to tell me."

"I just wanted to say it."

"But why are you so embarrassed of the fact that you told Mr. Candles that we made out? We both know that's a lie and we both know why you lied, and it's fine."

To be honest, the thought of us making out is making me embarrassed, not embarrassed, shy. I'm shy that I am even thinking about us making out and kissing on those styles that I told Mr. Candle. But I'm not going to tell Star that. No way. Besides I like Jackie and she likes Oskar, and Starco is platonic.

"I don't know. I'm just being really really weird." I answered, as I scooped a serving of Tuna Casserole to my plate, and followed to give her a serving on hers. "We should eat, I'm hungry."

She still looked at me like I am being suspicious but it looks like she decided to give it up so she said nothing, and we headed on eating and chatted like none of this conversation ever happened.

"By the way, you do know that it's your turn to wash the dishes tonight?"

"What?"

"It's only fair, I did it last night."

"Okay." She answered, like it'll be hard for her since she's going to use her magic for sure.

 **The next chapter will be the last chapter for this, thank you so much for reading and supporting :) I would love to hear about what you thought of this chapter! :D**


End file.
